mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Party
|genre = Party |platform = Nintendo Switch |pregame = Mario Party: The Top 100 (2017) |nxtgame = N/A }} Super Mario Party is a game in the ''Mario Party'' series for the Nintendo Switch. The game supports play for up to 4 players. Features *84 new minigames with many ways to play. *Use of Joy-Con controllers in different ways. *Like Mario Party: Star Rush, players can get allies. *Similar to Mario Party 9, players team up into partners. *Super Mario Party will feature online leaderboards with prizes. *'Rhythm', Co-op and Toad's Rec Room minigames are also minigame categories. *'Mario Party:' The original Mario Party board game has new elements like character dice blocks, a party system, and new boards. *'Online Mario-thon:' An online mode that features five different, ever-changing minigames. Players can play against friends or people all over the world. *'Sound Stage:' Players play rhythm-based minigames such as Time To Shine, Baton and On, All-Star Swingers, Take a Stab, and one that features a horse. *'Toad's Rec Room:' A new playstyle that pairs up two Nintendo Switch systems for Tabletop mode. *'River Survival:' Teams are assigned a boat which they have to row downstream. Characters Playable *MarioSuper Mario Party - Official Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2018 *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Rosalina *Bowser (new) *Bowser Jr. *Goomba (new) *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Boo *Hammer Bro *Monty Mole (new) *Pom Pom (new) Non-playable *Toad *Toadette *Kamek *Toads *Spike *Flutter *Chargin' Chucks *Galoombas *Whomp *Thwomp *Cheep Cheeps *Fuzzies *Lakitus *Bob-ombs *Chain Chomp *Huckit Crabs *Sumo Bro *Penguins *Para-bomb *Bullet Bills *Walleyes *King Bob-ombSuper Mario Party Gameplay Pt. 2 - Nintendo Treehouse: Live | E3 2018 *Blooper Boards Items Dice Blocks A * denotes an unplayable dice. Items Gallery Artwork Mario art - Super Mario Party.jpg Play styles - Super Mario Party.png Play styles 2 - Super Mario Party.png Play styles 3 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshots Screenshot - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 2 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 3 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 4 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 5 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 6 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 7 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 8 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 9 - Super Mario Party.png Screenshot 10 - Super Mario Party.png 800px-SMP playable characters.jpg 800px-SMP intro - Bowser's minions.jpg super-mario-party-sound-stage-screenshot.jpg Super Mario Party - Challenger Road - Diddy Kong 49-36 screenshot.png Mario Party Baseball.png Videos Super Mario Party - Official Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2018 Super Mario Party Gameplay Pt. 1 - Nintendo Treehouse- Live - E3 2018 Super Mario Party - Launch Trailer (Nintendo Switch) File:Super Mario Party - Shadows Trailer - Nintendo Switch Trivia *This is the first Mario Party game to have Bowser as a playable character (aside from Bowser Party from Mario Party 10). *This has the fewest boards of any Mario Party released for a home console, with only four. *''Super Mario Party'' and Mario Party 3 are the two games with no Bowser-themed boards. References de:Super Mario Party es:Super Mario Party fr:Super Mario Party it:Super Mario Party Category:Mario Party series Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2018 games Category:Super Mario Party Category:Mario Party Category:Nintendo